Common Baby Light My Fire
by JenIsaks
Summary: Nick calls Greg Doll by mistake or does he? Slashy M/M


TITLE: Common Baby Light My Fire

AUTHOR: Jen Isaks

DATE: May 2005

FANDOM: CSI

PAIRING: Nick/Greg

CATEGORY: Slash, mm

RATING: PG-13 to R some bad words and a lot of teasing that get out of hand.

WARNINGS: non

STATUS: finished

ARCHIVE: ask please

SERIES/SEQUEL: not planed at this time.

DISCLAIMERS: Don't own them just like to play with them

SPOILER: Bad words 4:19

BETA: Illgetmerope I learn a lot from you. Thank you for a very quick beta I really appreciate it.

SUMMERAY: Nick calls Greg Doll by mistake or does he?

NOTES: I'm no longer a CSI virgin writer but it's only my second, so be gentle… I saw a scene in ep 4.19 and this is what came to mind, it's safe to say that in this version Greg doesn't just ignore Nick calling him a DOLL. :)

I truly had so much fun writing this, lol.

Common Baby Light My Fire by JenIsaks

Greg walked happily into the trace lab, a smile on his face. "You rang?" He chipped.

"Yeah, Greg how'd you like to be listed as an assist on an arson case?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Cool…" Nick grinned. "I collected those matchbooks from the pyromaniacs house…who was kind of…hot, actually."

"Really? You dig chicks that dig fire?" Greg asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"Yeah," Nick answered, a little rattled. He was suddenly unsure of himself. "This match, uh…this match was used to start a garage fire a couple of weeks ago."

Greg nodded, serious and all business.

"Se if you can match this to…one of those." Now it was Nick's time to smirk as he emptied a large bag of matchbooks onto the counter. The flabbergasted look on Greg's face widened Nick's smirk to a full-blown ear-to-ear grin.

With a pat on Greg's back, Nick grinned. "Thanks, Doll…" and left the lab.

It took Greg a moment to register what Nick had actually said to him.

"DOLL?!" He repeated. It was like a light-bulb had gone off inside his head. "What the hell?" Greg dropped the matchbook he held and hurried out the door, looking down the hall. When he caught sight of Nick he jogged lightly to catch up, reaching him just as Nick walked inside the break-room.

"Did you just call me DOLL, Nicky?" Greg asked. Nick just grinned back at him.

Grissom, who was seated at the table, looked up from his crosswords with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Well, does this mean that we're like… boyfriend-boyfriend now, Nick?" Greg teased as he walked further into the room, the door swinging closed behind him.

"Ha, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Grinned Nick.

"I think he would!" Grissom happily chipped in from behind his puzzle.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, you're so HOT for me, Greg!"

"I'm not the one calling you DOLL!!"

"Well, I'm not the one with a hard on from it." Nick teased back.

Grissom's head shot up in surprise; he watched the exchange between his co-workers with utter fascination, his crosswords all but forgotten.

Nick took a step closer to Greg. He stood so close he was practically in the younger man's flushed, speechless face.

Greg stared open mouthed at Nick. There's no way Nick just said that, was there? He thought before he responded with a weak "Do not!"

"Do to."

"Na-uh."

"Do too. You're just so hot for me, G…" Nick grinned wickedly "…You so want me… you want me bad!"

"Do not!"

"I'm so right I know I am. Admit it." Nick moved further into Greg's personal space, who, in turn, backed up until he was against the table. "Admit it G."

"No…" Greg squealed.

"Guys, the evidence tells me you need to get a room!" Grissom smirked as he left the room a little flushed and breathless himself, they had barely noted he was there, let alone that he had left. Grissom could have sworn that the temperature in the break-room had reached boiling; the hallway air cooled his skin nicely.

"Yeah you do, why don't you give me some loving?" Nick asked as he pushed Greg up on the table. He teased the younger man by slipping his leg between Greg's and leaning down, feeling the evidence Grissom had pointed out very clearly. Yet it surprised him and made him stop his advance, he needed a little time to process that.

Greg regained his breath and turned the tables. He pressed up against Nick grinding his aching member into Nick's groin. A sharp intake of breath told him he was not the only one affected by their banter.

"Don't you dare think you can tease me like this and get a way with it, Nicky."

"Huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Greg leaned up, grabbed Nick's lower lip, and started sucking on it.

Nick whimpered and dropped heavily onto Greg. He attacked him with tongue, teeth, and lips. Nick slid his fingers through Greg's hair and held on tight, immobilizing the younger man as he sucked on the tongue in his mouth.

Just their luck: War, Sara and Cathrine had been walking by and had watched in fascination, like people who can't keep their eyes off of a car accident. Guess it would have helped if Brass hadn't tuned in along with half the lab-techs. When Nick breathlessly lifted his head so get some much needed air, the crowd outside the break-room started to cheer and applaud, complete with wolf whistles and cat calls. Nick suppressed the urge to stand up and take a bow. It wouldn't have been wise in his current condition, anyway. Greg quickly turned his head to hide, but Nick wouldn't let him, as he still had his hands in the spiky hair.

"Hey, guys we have to eat off that table!!" Warrick's teasing shout elicited a roar of laughter from the other onlookers.

"Shit. I can't believe we just did that." Greg whimpered, mortified.

Nick smiled down at dazed brown eyes. "I guess we are boyfriend-boyfriend!"

"Really?" Greg smiled back, almost forgetting their audience.

"Yeah…" Nick whispered, "And if you don't stop looking at me like that, we're gonna give them another show, and I don't think they'll be ready for the rating on that one…"

"So are we going to get a room or what?"

"I'm taking you home…" Nick's smile turned wicked "… but first you have a date with some matchbooks."

Greg groaned deeply. "I'm so going to get you for that."

"I bet you will… later."

"Yeah, later." Greg whispered.

THE END


End file.
